The New Generation of the Winx Club and Specialists
by Autumn Clearwater
Summary: A story based off of Specialist Potter by Akela Victoire. This is a basic story for an eventual comic book version
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

The New Generation of the Winx Club and Specialists

Based off of the story, Specialist Potter by Akela Victoire

Chapter 1: Harry Potter's Escape From Magical Britain (Part 1)

Harry was in a furious rage. Life had never been kind to Harry Potter. His parents were killed off by an insane and crazed murderer, who calls himself Lord Voldemort. After the death of his parents, he was sent to his aunt and uncle, who despised his mother. And over the course of the next ten years, he was brutally abused, equally in the physical and emotional side of abuse. Eventually, he was told that he was a wizard. During the course of the next five years, he was the center of attention in the Magical World. Each year in Hogwarts, the magical school he was sent to, he faced off with the minions of Lord Voldemort or Lord Voldemort himself, granted in multiple forms. During the last face off with Lord Voldemort and his minions, Death Eaters, his godfather, Sirius Black was killed. That was the breaking point for Harry. He was fed up with being treated like a silly little boy who couldn't know ANYTHING that was for adults. When in fact, he was doing all of the damn work.

Harry was angry at himself for falling for every single trick that Voldemort came up with. And Dumbledore was shortly after Voldemort and Harry on the list of things that he was angry at. So Harry was taking everything he could think of to take with him on his little escape he was going to do. He took all of the clothes he had (some of the bigger and smaller clothes could be used to make something from), all of the books he bought (even the damned Lockhart set he bought for the Second Year, he figured it would be a good laugh for when he was upset), the potions set, Quidditich equipment, his wand, all of quills and ink bottles, his collection Chocolate Frog Cards, and his cloak of invisibility and put them in his trunk and put it in his bag that was charmed to contain anything he put in it without gaining any weight. He grabbed Hedwig's, his owl, cage and stormed out of the house, yelling at Vernon Dursley, his uncle, that he was NEVER coming back to their home ever again.

He then summoned the Knight Bus and went to the Leaky Cauldron and went to Gringotts to set his financial issues in place. He got a wizarding styled debit card that would work both in the Muggle world and in the magical world. He then went to get his supplies for Hedwig. He then went to Flourish and Blotts and bought a lot of books to use to defeat Voldemort. He then went into Quality Quidditch Supplies, a store that sold Quidditch supplies, and bought the following: an Air Wave Gold, Australian Flyabout 50, Bluebottle, Cleansweep One, Cleansweep Eleven, Cleansweep Five, Cleansweep Seven, Cleansweep Six, Cleansweep Three, Chleansweep Two, Comet 140, Comet 180, Comet 220, Comet 260, Comet 290, Fambus Station Wagon, Firebolt (again), Firebolt Supreme, Jolly Jaunter, Moontrimmer, Nimbus 1000, Nimbus 1001, Nimbus 1500, Nimbus 1700, Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, Oakshaft 79, Plodrod, Shooting Star, Siberian Arrow, Silver Arrow, Starsweeper XXI, Swiftstick, Thunderbolt VII, Tinderblast, Transylvanian Barb, Turbo XXX, Twigger 90, Varápidos, and a Yajirushi. He also bought a Quidditch starter kit along with some spiked Bludgers. He got a broomstick servicing kit and some Quidditch armor.

Harry was getting some food supplies for his trip, when he spotted Dumbledore and some Order of the Phoenix members headed his way. He smiled and said under his breath, "Heh. Looks like the people currently in Diagon Alley are about to get a show." Dumbledore walked over to him and smiled, "Why good morning, Harry. I see you've been taking a walk here in Diagon Alley, we've been looking all over London for you..." Harry scoffed and said, "Oh? So, you've just now discovered that I've been missing from the Dursley's?" Dumbledore sighed and said, "You can't just take off like a manic, Harry. You had us worried sick. Ever since the spells I put around your former residence, as the reports from Vernon suggest, let me know that you had left..." Dumbledore stopped talking when Harry took out his wand and pointed it him, Harry's face a glorious shade of ginger. " _You_ … You had monitoring spells around that hellhole?! And what the fuck was that about reports from Vernon, the bastard!? I ought to kill right fucking here! But I am feeling much calmer than before and will just leave you hanging from your feet! _Anteoculatia! Arresto Momentum! Avis! Bombarda! Cantis! Mucus ad Nauseam! Densaugeo! Diminuendo! Ducklifors! Engorgio Skullus! Everte Statum! Expelliarmus! Flipendo Tria! Fumos! Furnunculus! Glacius Tria! Incarcerous! Locomotor Wibbly! Levicorpus!_ Ah! That felt great! Have getting Dumbledore free!" Harry turned around and walked towards the exit of Diagon Alley, leaving a crowd of people amusedly watching as Dumbledore was in very… Interesting position. Remus Lupin and Tonks being the only two members of the Order trying to talk to Harry. "Harry!" Lupin and Tonks yelled at him. He stopped and turned around to talk to them. "Hey, Lupin and Tonks. What's up?" Tonks walked up to him and said, "Me and Lupin have dropped out of the Order now that we have heard and seen what you have been through over the years. We would be willing to help you with getting the hell out of danger." Harry looked at them and said, "Thanks you guys. But, I think that this something that I am supposed to do alone. Do you two have any Muggle form of communication?" Lupin said, "Me and Tonks both have the same landline. Here's the number." He handed Harry a piece of paper with the number on it. Harry looked at them and said, "You two are getting married aren't you?" They nodded. "I'll call you two when I get a cell phone. See ya guys." Tonks and Lupin waved. As Harry was walking away from Tonks and Lupin, he yelled out, " _ **I'M DONE WITH THE MAGICAL WORLD HERE IN BRITAIN! I FUCKING QUIT!**_ " A blinding red light appeared and when it cleared, there was no trace of Harry Potter in Diagon Alley or Earth, even.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in front of a giant, floating building. He muttered to Hedwig, "Well, shit. Where the fuck, am I?" He heard a voice call out to him, "You there! I think you're a bit too early! School doesn't start for another six weeks!" The voice belonged to a burly-looking man, who had brown hair. "Um… Sir, I am not here for school actually. I just now appeared here." Harry said to the man. "Really now? What planet are you from? Perhaps our Headmaster can get you back to your home..." The man said. "I'm from Earth…?" Harry said, very confused. " _EARTH_? But their magic was drained ages ago and only started to return when the Winx Club and some Specialists I helped train freed the Earth fairies!" The man said. "But, sir! There has _always_ been magic on Earth." Harry said. The man turned serious and said, "You need to speak with Headmaster Saladin.


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2)

On the way to the Headmaster's office Harry was thinking, "Holy fucking shit! I managed to teleport myself off the face of the Goddamn Earth! Yahoo! Although now I wish I could fogure a fucking way back. I was looking forward to getting my hands on a PlayStation 1, PS2, GameCube, N64, SNES, Genesis, GBA, Saturn, Sega CD, Sega 32X, and a Dreamcast! Damnit!" Harry let out a sigh and said, "Is there any place on Earth I cango that NOT in Europe that you guys can reach so I get some things I wanted?" The man looked at Harry and said, "I'll check in with the fairies who went to Earth about that"

Author's Note: Just a wuick update to keep my interest going. Over-zealous muse here has like 50 stories going on here. XD Oh well what I do?


	3. Update

Hey...

Sorry about the update thing going on. I will be considering FanFiction a side project due to the fact that I will be working on college along with other projects. And on top of that I have a comic book that is possibly getting green lit after three years.

-thanks for your patience and willingness to deal with my bull, Autumn


End file.
